


[Cover] Exfill

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [34]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: So, three months ago, I was thinking, Is there a fanfiction where Sherlock went to an undercover mission for Mycroft and John eventually saves him-- And three months ago, I stumbled on this story. But it's WIP so it's kind a frustrating also, haha. All WIPs are frustrating but who am I to throw a tantrum, I'm not the hardworking author. Anyway, So, basically, Sherlock on my cover is an undercover--And definitely, not off to save a woman but to be saved by a BAMF John Watson.*wink wink* Need I say more?Support the author! Read their works! Cheers!





	[Cover] Exfill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheColdEastWind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColdEastWind/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Exfill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833349) by [TheColdEastWind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColdEastWind/pseuds/TheColdEastWind). 



> Please don't mind the tagline. That's just me being silly. Danger is danger, but johnlock in AU makes it sexy. Hats off.

[](https://imgur.com/m6piuj6)


End file.
